Makorra Fanfic: Reassurance
by waniver3
Summary: Korra realizes she is not alone.


**Reassurance**

Korra ran through the endless corridors, stopping only to catch her breath for a short minute. The walls seemed to be constricting her, pressing down and stealing her every last breath. The dreary, depressing colors of the setting weren't helping either. The place was like a maze, multiple passageways; right, left, left, and right again. She didn't pause to think on which way she was going. She just needed to get away, away from that mask. She reached the end of a passage, no way to go but back the way she came, or through the door in front of her. She gulped, reaching an unsteady hand forward; it could lead the way out, or somewhere far worse. She grasped the handle of the metal door, turned it and pushed. There was a screeching noise as the door swung forward. Beyond it, the only thing visible was a huge, demonic mask. The white surface covered by the red streaks that reminded Korra of blood. The only face she knew the horrid man, Amon, by. Korra screamed, lurching up in her bed in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room. It was dark; the looming shadows of the objects in the room were oddly more frightening than they would normally be. She huddled on the bed, pressed against the wall. She began to think of the pressures on her shoulders, the daunting task of holding back the revolution, of mastering airbending in such a short time, of being the Avatar in general. She slumped, knees pressed up to her chest, these thoughts buzzing in her mind. She, a seventeen-year-old girl, was expected to watch over the entire world. Nobody understood what she was going through! She was the mighty Avatar, right? She could handle it! Frustrated and confused tears began to stream steadily down her face.

"Korra?" Korra jumped at the voice, taking a sudden intake of breath. "Relax. It's just me." A familiar shape came around the corner.

"Mako," she sighed and relaxed, happy to have someone she knew there with her. When he entered the room, she began to frantically wipe her face, but it was no use. The tears kept coming.

"You okay? I heard you scream earlier."

"Just a bad dream." Korra shrugged, trying to hide her shaky voice, but Mako could tell she was crying.

"I don't think so, Korra. Something's bugging you." Mako persisted, standing in the corner of the room, his tall form creating a looming a shadow across the floor. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself about it." Korra tried again to push him away. It wasn't working. Mako crossed to her bed and sat down.

"Come on, Korra. You can tell me."

"I dunno." Korra shrugged. Mako scooted next to her, pressing his back to the wall. Korra sighed, "It's just that…being the Avatar and stuff…" She finally gave in, bowing her head between her knees. Fresh tears came now and Korra cursed her current weakness.

"I can somewhat connect with the way you feel."

"How?" Korra looked up at him, once again trying to rid her face of the tears.

"I had to take care of my brother for twelve years."

"What about your parents?" Korra asked.

"I was the parents. We were all we had." Korra's problems suddenly seemed to be pushed away. She had no idea Mako and Bolin had grown up orphans. His golden eyes seemed far away. "Enough about me," Mako shook his head, as if pushing away bad memories, "I want to know what is bugging you." His eyes returned and looked down at Korra. His expression was as it always was, hard and serious, not the least bit comforting. Despite this, Korra felt she'd rather tell him what she was feeling inside rather than anyone else. He was so secretive, always keeping to himself and he had no right to judge her about her troubles; not that he would. Behind his hardness, his firm and emotionless outlook, Korra could see something else. Understanding and deep under that…trust. In turn, Korra would trust him.

"I'm afraid that I won't learn airbending in time. I can't bend the slightest bit of air. Look," She held out her hand, thinking '_airbend_' but nothing happened. She tried over and over, still nothing. "See?" Korra blew a stand of hair from her face in frustration. Mako placed his hand on her arm, pushing it gently back down.

"Airbending won't come so easily. You can't force it. You feel rushed, like you have a set date by which you must learn this element. It doesn't work that way. Airbending will come to you when you are ready, I know it will."

"But I am ready!" Korra leaned her head to the wall.

"That's what I'm talking about." Mako shook his head. "You will understand eventually." Korra glared at him.

"You don't make sense." Korra turned her back to him.

"Come on, Korra."

"What?" She turned to look at him again, frustration in her eyes. The tears had stopped, but her eyes were still slightly puffy and red. He lifted an eyebrow. Korra sighed; he just wasn't going to leave her alone until she talked. "Everyone expects me to save the city, to peacefully end the revolution. They think I can handle it just because I can bend three elements and carry a special title!"

"I don't"

"Well, that's different." Korra sighed.

"How?"

"I dunno." Korra's shoulders slouched. She stared at the bed sheets, avoiding Mako's eyes. Tears started again. She didn't want to cry, it made her look weak. What was wrong with her? Mako put an arm around her shoulders for comfort and before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was crying into his shirt. What was happening? All she knew as that Mako made her feel safe. His chin was on her shoulder, his hand stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Korra. We can face this revolution side by side. I won't abandon you." Who knew Mako could be so…compassionate? Korra couldn't help but wonder if the older firebender was thinking of his brother, his family. Where had he and his brother's parents gone? That wasn't a matter to trouble herself about now. She just clutched Mako's shirt, wetting his chest with her tears as he held her tightly around the waist. Korra was happy to have someone to reassure her, to keep her safe.


End file.
